charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Cobbs
Arthur Cobbs is a Wizard born to a mortal mother and the Wizard Ambrose. He was raised by his mother until her death during his teenage years. Arthur then discovered his powers and started learning about magic. Due to his passion for history, he applied for a position at Magic School and was hired by Leo Wyatt. History Early Life Arthur grew up with his mortal mother unaware of his magic or who his father was. His powers manifested while he was a teenager shortly after the death of his mother. He then started to travel around the world and pursue his passion for history. In late 2006, Arthur was hired as the new History Professor of Magic School. He was hired by Leo Wyatt shortly after the Charmed Ones had reclaimed the school from evil and it was reopened. Chosen After being infected by a Wendigo, Duncan went to Magic School to find answers. Arthur helped him find the book he was looking for. After Duncan left, Arthur revealed he had been spying on him and studied the book himself. When Billie and Violet later appeared to find out what was going on, Arthur helped them by showing them the book Duncan needed. Shortly after the Titan Prometheus was freed, Arthur was sought out by the Chosen for some more information. Arthur informed them of the true history of Pandora's Box and its connection to the Titan. Survivor Island Along with the Chosen, Arthur was trapped on Survivor Island after trying to help them identify the demon they were hunting down. On the island, Arthur met up with Violet and they grew closer while trying to survive together. While studying some ancient ruins of the island, Arthur made a remarkable discovery, noticing that the ruins resembled both Atlantis and the city of Zanbar. The Gemini Factor After his stay on the Island, Arthur became obsessed with the ruins he found there and linked them to the Wizard race. He later went on a date with Violet and they got to know each other better. Violet suggested that his research into the ruins was personal as it was really about finding out more about his father. Arthur later helped the Chosen in their fight against the twins and assisted Duncan with making power stripping potions. Arthur decided to stay behind at Magic School in case they needed more potions, and thus was not present when Bacarra engulfed the city in darkness. Expedition Due to his research in the ruins on Survivor Island, Arthur was asked to join an expedition to an ancient city by a renown anthropologist. After discussing it with Violet, who was now officially his girlfriend, Arthur accepted the offer. Violet later visited him and they spent one last night together before he left. Shangri-La The expedition managed to find the portal that led to the mythical valley, although immediately after crossing it was attacked by Garuda Demons. Arthur woke up with Professor Whitney in a small cage. Arthur emerged teleporting himself, and the professor and Arthur understood that the valley was not a city, but a vault and that the Garuda were its guardians. The old man gave his diary to Arthur and asked him to publish his research, since he had dedicated all his life to it. He then succumbed to his wounds. Shortly thereafter, Arthur discovered that the Garuda transformed into alike those who entered the valley, and who were immune to illusions. While hiding from the Garuda, Arthur found himself in a room on whose walls the stories of the last days of the wizards were recorded. There he was joined by Bryant, who after informing him that Violet had come to look for him, took possession of an ancient staff and teleported away. The fact that he had used the spiralization made Arthur realize that Bryant was also a wizard with his great shock. The valley after the stolen stick began to collapse, Artur managed to find Violet and Billie just in time. The three managed to escape but not to prevent Bryant from escaping with the staff. Upon returning to the magic school , he informed Leo and Duncan of what had happened. Meeting his father Violet invited Arthur to the inauguration party of her new home. As he went to get ready, he came across in the Elder Kevin, who revealed to him the destruction of the Tribunal. This made him suspect that Bryant and his mysterious boss could be involved, but kept his suspicions to himself. Shortly thereafter he teleported near Violet's house, but was joined by Bryant who told him that his boss could give him the answers he was looking for. Arthur accepted and went with him to to his boss's villa. There he met a girl named Harper, and the wizard Ambrose one of the few survivors of the war between the wizards and the Source. Ambrose revealed to Arthur that he was his father, and that he wanted to restore the glory of the wizards. However, Arthur did not agree with his methods and tried to leave. Harper prevented him by hitting him with a thunderbolt, and Ambrose then suppressed his memories of their meeting. Later Arthur was woken up in his office by an angry Violet for his non-attendance at the party, and the two argued. From the Deep Arthur did not talk to Violet for days and continued to feel like he was missing something. When Bryant and Harper began to abduct mermans and mermaids, the Chosen and the Ross twins went to ask Arthur for help. Before they could work together, Arthur and Violet had to clear up, but they could not and Violet tried to leave; when Arthur grabbed her hand to prevent it, the redhead had a premonition, which triggered the memories that Ambrose had suppressed. Once the truth was revealed the two made peace and Arthur realized that his father and his brothers wanted to steal the immortality of the kidnapped. However Billie did not trust Arthur and thought that Ambrose could keep him under mental control. Duncan also found it a plausible hypothesis, so while the others went to look for the sea hag allied with the wizards, Violet remained at the magic school with Arthur to find out if the suspicions of her friends were founded. In the end Violet communicated her suspicions to Arthur, and through a spell he revealed that a part of Ambrose was still in Arthur's mind, and she expelled it. Shortly after Ambrose had the city of Atlantis re-emerge and Arthur and the others went there to stop him. Ambrose showed them through an illusion, the last moments of Atlantis and Arthur tried in vain to reason his father, who chose to retreat instead of fighting his son, since he still hoped that Arthur would join him. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Spiralization:' The ability to teleport through swirling blue spirals. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to cast illusions, affecting all senses but touch. Additionally, he can glamour into other people or make himself invisible. Arthur is skilled at using illusions, even using them in his history classes to illustrate his lessons. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Arthur Cobbs' name is based on the main characters of Inception, which also stars Joseph Gordon-Levitt. *Ambrose and his children all have the letters A and R in their names. *Arthur is the only known child of Ambrose not to work for him. *Arthur is also the only known child of Ambrose who cannot control an element; Bryant can control the earth, Harper can control lightning and Ramsey can control water. Gallery Joseph-gordon-levitt.jpg Arthur-casual.jpg Arthur-suit.jpg Appearances *Chosen Chapter 3: Under the Full Moon *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan *Chosen Chapter 5: Witch Wars, Survivor Island *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins *Chosen Chapter 10: Raiders of the Lost Valley *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wizards